You tease
by anycsifan
Summary: AU fic. Tyki is the new guy at school and meets the girl of his dreams on the first day, but not everything goes smoothly. Tykixoc and Kandaxoc. companion pieces to come. read and review plz.


**I own nothing but my own characters. I apologize for any oocness. **

You're such a tease

Luna walked out of her dorm room at Rouvelier Academy in a navy blue skirt and fitted jacket of the same color with a rose cross over her left breast and silver buttons. She ran to catch up with her twin sister and their friends, in doing so she tripped over a rock. She was able to catch herself and did a one handed cartwheel to land back on her feet but unfortunately did not stick the landing and stumbled backwards into unfamiliar arms.

"Are you ok?" The stranger asked as he stabilized her.

Luna turned to look at the man who had saved her from an embarrassing fall. What she saw made her mind temporarily short circuit. The man before her was a strapping 6"3' Portuguese man with wavy black hair tied back into a pony tail and had the most entrancing golden eye she'd ever seen. He was well built and made the uniform he had on look better than any guy at the academy. He wore a jacket with the same basic design as her own and black dress pants.

"Miss, are you alright?" He asked again.

Luna snapped out of her trance. "Yes, um, thank you for catching me." She smiled up at him.

He smiled back at her. "It was my pleasure; it sure would be a shame for a girl a beautiful as you to have such an embarrassing fall." He smiled once again and brushed a strand of Luna's black hair behind her ear before walking away.

Luna blushed as she watched him walk away and didn't notice when her friends had found her until Lavi spoke.

"Oi, Lulu."

Luna turned to look at the baka usagi that was about to become a dead bunny and gave him her personal death glare. "My name is Luna, not Lulu. Call me that again and I will sneak into your room that night and give you a haircut from hell."

Lavi just grinned at her as if her threat meant nothing. "Why were you talking to that guy?" Kanda asked from his spot next to Luna's sister Selene.

"He caught me when I tripped. I was thanking him." Luna told the perpetually perturbed swordsman.

"That can't be all he did, or else you wouldn't be blushing so much." Selene piped in. She wore the same uniform as Luna and had her hair pulled back into a neat pony tail to keep it out of her face which in turn made it easy to see the ever present mischievous twinkle in her violet eyes.

"He just paid me a compliment, that's all. Now we need to get going or we'll be late for class. Come one Lavi." She takes him by the wrist and drags him along behind her.

When they took their seats Selene took out a blank sheet of paper and wrote a note on it before passing it to Luna. It read "what did he say to make you blush?" Luna rolled her eyes but wrote down what the man had said anyway. When she looked up she saw him walk in and she couldn't believe it. Selene looked from her sister to the new comer and wrote on the paper "is that him?" and showed it to her twin. All Luna could do was nod as she heard the teacher introduce him.

"Class, this is Tyki Mikk. He'll be joining us starting today." The professor announced. Tyki smiled to the class. "Take any seat you wish Mr. Mikk." The professor gestured to the desks. Tyki walked straight to the desk on the other side of Luna.

Tyki propped on elbow on the desk and rested his chin in his hand then looked over to Luna. "So we meet again beautiful."

Luna tried to suppress her blush as she looked to her apparent admirer. "My name is Luna Lumiere."

"Moon light. Pretty name meaning a pretty image from a very pretty girl." Tyki smiles and tilts his head to look at Selene. "What's your twin's name?"

"Her name is Selene; as in the Greek goddess of the moon." Luna once again tried to suppress her blush.

"Very nice." Tyki smiled. Luna couldn't take looking at him anymore, she was afraid she'd end up with a nose bleed like the girls in the anime she watched so she turned to face the chalkboard and moved her hair out from behind her ear to act as a curtain between her and Tyki.

When the bell rang Luna nearly sprinted out the door and ran up the stairs to the roof to get a much needed breath of fresh air. Luna turned when she heard the door open. "Oh, hey Allen."

The white haired boy smiled at her. "Hey Luna, is everything alright, you ran right past Lenalee and I without saying hello or giving us both our daily hug. Plus your face is all red, you can tell me if something's wrong."

"Allen, you are too sweet. I'm fine, um, have you talked to Lavi or Kanda?"

"Yes, they mentioned you tripped this morning and some guy caught you. Why?"

"That guy is a new student and he's in my class."

"Oh. Is that a bad thing? Was he mean to you?" Allen asked, becoming demonic.

"No, no. Actually he was really nice, that's the problem. He's hot and a real charmer. I don't know if he's like this to all the girls or if it's just me. What really sucks is that he's new which means I can't ask anyone and get a reliable answer that isn't based on sheer gossip." Luna explained to her friend. She hoped he would understand. Allen was the first friend that she and Selene had made at the academy. They both thought that he was incredibly sweet and cute. Allen was shocked when they stood up for him when some bullies had made fun of his scar, white hair, and mostly black arm. Since that day the three had been nearly inseparable.

"Well, I'd say give it some time, watch how he acts with the other girls around here." Allen leaned on the railing and look out towards the sky. "I'll even watch him." He looked back at Luna. "I'd hate to think that an Earl would be so rude as to charm a pretty girl just to play a cruel game with her heart but not every well-bred man is a perfect gentleman."

"Wait; did you just call him an Earl?" Luna had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yep, I beat a guy in poker to get some information out of him on the new guy after I spoke to Lavi and Kanda." Allen smiled at her as if this wasn't the first time he's done something like this.

"Allen, you are a gem." Luna kissed him on the cheek. "What else did you find out?"

"Not much more. Guys don't pay attention to the same gossip that girls do. I only got that he's an Earl and that he had a major fangirl following at his other school."

"Well, that kinda helps. Thanks Allen." She turned as the door opened again, this time revealing Selene, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda. "Hey guys."

"Hi sis, well, I'm not sure if you realized this or not but your admirer is totally gorgeous and seems to think the same of you." Selene told her sister as she walked over to her and Allen.

"Yeah Lulu, from what I hear he's really into you. So why are you up here talking to Moyashi when you could be down there talking to your potential boyfriend?"

"My name is Allen baka usagi!"

"Kanda, do a favor for your girlfriend's twin and give Lavi a haircut from hell tonight for me."

"Lavi, you really shouldn't tease them. Did you ever think that perhaps Luna isn't sure whether or not Tyki really likes her?" Lenalee told the annoying red head.

"Yeah baka usagi, curb your constantly raging hormones or I may not wait to comply with Luna's favor." Kanda glared at the bunny.

"Wow Lavi, you upset four people at once. That's a new record for you." Selene commented.

"What can I say, I'm an overachiever." Lavi grinned.

"Ugh, you guys aren't helping. I think I'll just give it some time like Allen suggested and see how he acts with the other girls." Luna told her friends.

"That sounds like a good idea. Now let's get to class." Allen said smiling like he always does.

A few days later

Luna and Selene walked into class as always and sat in their usual chairs, but something was different; Tyki didn't make a flirtatious comment like he had the first day. The twins had found it a little odd that Tyki hadn't flirted with Luna on his second day of class but figured that was due to the fact that the teacher had warned everyone that he was in an abnormally foul mood so they should behave. The flaw in their logic appeared the next day when, once again, Tyki said nothing to Luna. This was beginning to confuse them along with their friends.

All of them had been watching Tyki closely and had learned that he's a charming young gentleman that has quite a knack for poker, but he still can't beat Allen or Professor Cross. He also seems to be an amazing athlete and is able to keep up with Kanda in their fencing class. The most intriguing thing that Lavi found out was that Tyki apparently has two dark purple butterfly tattoos on each shoulder blade.

"LUNA LUMIERE!" Professor Cross screamed at her.

Luna's train of thought derailed. "Sorry professor, what did you say?"

"I asked if you would walk Mr. Mikk down to Chairman Rouvelier's office."

"Yes professor." Luna stood and walked to the door with Tyki in tow.

The walk to the chairman's office started off in an awkward silence. Neither would speak, Luna was hoping that Tyki would say something, anything. "So, is Cross always like that?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I always watch for him in the hallways to see if he came drunk, whenever that happens he falls asleep in class so I just skip those days and go up to the roof." Luna explained.

"I guess that is a good place to make out with your boyfriend." Tyki said cheekily.

"I wouldn't know I don't have a boyfriend." Luna wondered why Tyki had brought up such a topic.

"Wait, you mean you and Allen Walker aren't dating?" Tyki looked at Luna quite shocked.

"No, where would you get an idea like that?" Luna returned his shocked look with one of confusion.

"I heard you call him a gem and seen you kiss him."

"On the cheek. Allen and I are just friends, he's practically my brother." Luna explained.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." Tyki smiled more brilliantly than she'd ever seen him do so.

"Why is that?"

"Weren't you paying attention that first day? You are gorgeous. Even more than that, you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I'm sorry if it seems as though I'm coming on a bit strong but I mean every word." Tyki flew through what he had to say at a mile a minute.

"Slow down Tyki, you barely know me. I'm flattered that you think I'm pretty but there's more to me than that. Plus it'd be nice if my friends approved of you along with my sister." Luna told him.

Tyki took a deep breath. "All I need to know is if you'll give me a chance. I do want to learn more about you, if you'll let me."

"I'd love that, now we need to get to the chairman's office, he is not a patient man, he's scarier than a sober Cross." Luna warned.

"I'm happy to hear that, and I agree, let's go." Tyki said smiling as he took Luna's hand and walked to Chairman Rouvelier's office.

Later that day

Tyki and Luna walked down the hallway to the stair and went up to the roof to meet up with everyone. When they opened the door they found Selene and Kanda sitting on one of the benches and Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen leaning back against the railing.

"Hey guys." Luna waved a bit to her friends. "As you can see I brought Tyki with me."

"Tch, why's he here?" Kanda asked in his usual tone.

"I brought him here because he wants to ask you guys something."

Allen and Lavi rocked up onto their feet and walked over. "Alright Tyki, what do you want to ask?" Allen inquired.

"I wanted to know whether you all approved of me so that I may date Luna." Tyki told them a bit nervously.

"I'm good with it." Allen told him.

"I have no problem with you." Lavi added.

"If Luna likes you this much then I approve." Lenalee said.

Luna looked over to Selene and Kanda. "Well?" She prompted.

"I don't care, but I warn you now, break her heart and you will end up with more than just a bad haircut." Kanda threatened.

Tyki nodded and gulped. Luna walked over to her twin's boyfriend and hugged him. "Kanda, I didn't know you cared so much." She teased him. "Besides, you asked for my approval before you asked twin if she'd date you."

"I approve if Kanda and twin do…wait what?" Selene looked at her twin surprised.

"Kanda asked me if I approved of him dating you. I said that I did and he could ask you on one condition, that I could braid his hair whenever I got bored and it wouldn't equal a death wish like it does when Lavi braids his ponytail." Luna smiled as she explained everything and walked back to Tyki.

"Well, that explains a lot." Selene and Lavi said at once.

Luna giggled which caused Tyki give her a look of utter adoration. Luna looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face. "What?"

"Your laugh is so cute." Tyki said simply before hugging her from behind and resting his cheek on her head.

"Aww, you've got yourself and great boyfriend there twin." Selene told Luna as she watched he sister blush from Tyki's compliment.

"I know."

Tyki looked down at Luna. "Does this mean I'm officially your boyfriend?"

"Well considering that everyone approves of you I'd say yes, unless you've changed your mind." Luna told him playfully as she turned to look at him.

"As if I would ever." Tyki hugged her again.

Luna smiled then turned to look at Allen. "So Allen, how's Mana doing?"

"He well, I got a letter from him yesterday, and he said that Zero is well also." Allen told her smiling warmly.

"He is; Selene and I also got a letter from Zero. He said that he and Mana are working on an act for the two of them." Luna told her friend causing him to laugh.

"Who is Mana and Zero?" Tyki asked a bit confused.

"Oh, sorry Tyki, Mana is Allen's adoptive father and Zero is mine and Selene's."

"I see. May I ask what happened to your parents?" Tyki asked gently.

"I never knew my parents. They abandoned me because of my arm." Allen said as he rubbed his arm.

Luna and Selene walked over to Allen and hugged him. "They don't know what they gave up Allen, you're a perfect gentleman and cute as a puppy. Besides, now you have a family that loves you and appreciates you." Selene told him.

"Twin is right, but she forgot to say that you're also sweet as pie and so caring." Luna added.

Allen was blushing. "Thank you, but must you compare me to a puppy and pie? Granted, I like both, but the thought of pie makes me hungry." This made the twins giggle and hug him tighter.

Tyki walked over to Kanda as everyone watched the twins pick on Allen and eventually tickle him, this caused him to fight back and soon enough everyone, except Kanda, was laughing to the point of tears. When the laughter died down Lenalee and Lavi joined Luna and Selene as they played go fish with Allen. It was the only card game he wouldn't cheat at.

Tyki nudged Kanda. "What about Luna and Selene's parents?"

"Zero told them that they were just left at a fire station, nothing is known about their parents or why they were abandoned. We all have sad stories, I left home, Lavi was raised by his grandfather, and Lenalee only has her brother Komui who is one of the science teachers here." Kanda explained.

"I see." Tyki leaned back and watched the others play cards, yelling at Allen whenever he tried to cheat at anything.

Three months later

Luna sat on a bench on the roof talking to Lenalee and Selene when the boys came through the door.

"Luna, sleep with Tyki already, he's driving us all bonkers with his unsatiated raging hormones!" Lavi complained.

"I will when he does what he's told."

Allen walked over and sat down next to his three sister-like friends. "What did you tell him to do?"

"I told him he had to do one of three things. He had to beat Allen at poker, beat Kanda in fencing, or defeat twin in a karate match. He refuses to even consider going up against me at gymnastics." Luna explained.

"You are so cruel to your boyfriend Luna." Selene told her.

"How so?"

"You've got to give him some easier options Lulu."

Luna chucked a book at Lavi's head before responding. "What do you suggest, a drinking contest with Cross?"

"No, more like beat Komui at the card game war." Lavi suggested when his head stopped spinning. "And would you stop throwing dictionaries at my head?"

"I'll stop throwing books at you when you stop calling me Lulu. And that suggestion is far too easily done, especially if Tyki cheats like he does when he and Allen play poker." Luna told her favorite stupid rabbit.

"Why shouldn't she make him work for it baka usagi? I'm up for a fencing match whenever he is." Kanda said as he sat between Selene and Luna.

"Thank you Kanda, I'm glad someone agrees with me." She smiled at him.

"Tch, it's not like I wouldn't say the same thing about some guy trying to get with Lenalee; make Tyki work for right to deflower you." Kanda said bluntly.

Luna and Allen blushed a deep red and Selene smacked her boyfriend upside the head. "Be nice Kanda."

Lavi noticed the red on his friends' faces. "Why are you two blushing? I understand Luna, but Allen, you have heard worse than that come out of Cross' mouth when he's drunk."

Selene looked to her twin and Allen to see what Lavi was talking about. "Wow, you two are beat red. Wait." A light bulb turned on in Selene mind. "You didn't!" She was shocked and giddy at the same time.

Allen and Luna said nothing; they just stared at the ground. The two didn't even dare make eye contact with each other. Lavi walked over to Selene and stood next to her. "I think they did. But the question is, when?"

Tyki walked through the door just then. "Who did what when?"

"They're trying to figure out when Luna and Allen slept together. My bet is last year." Kanda explained causing Tyki is stop in his tracks as his brain short circuited.

"He's right. It was last year." Luna started, still blushing.

"Dish." Selene demanded.

"Come on Selene; don't make them tell if they don't want to. It's really none of our business." Lenalee told her.

"It's alright Lenalee, Tyki needs to know and it's not like we haven't talked to each other about what happened." Luna told her.

"Right and I agree, Tyki should know, we were going to tell him later today anyway." Allen added.

"Glad to hear I was going to be told." Tyki said as he walked over.

"You're not mad?" Luna looked at Tyki.

"No, I understand." Luna smiled at him. "You don't even need to explain how it happened in my opinion, but I have a feeling they aren't going to leave it at this." Tyki pointed to their friends.

"It started when Cross demanded that I be his wing man at a bar. I didn't want to go and then be left alone so I asked Luna if she'd come with us to keep me company when Cross picked someone up. She was kind enough to say yes." Allen started to explain.

"Selene was on a date with Kanda that night and I didn't have anything better to do than keep Allen safe from those that would prey on a sweet gentleman like him." Luna added.

"When we go to the bar I sat between Cross and Luna because I knew he would have even fewer morals when he's drunk. Eventually a woman came over to the table to talk to him and we left them alone and walked over the bar and snagged a pair of stools. Cross came over after striking out and challenged us to a drinking contest." Allen continued.

"I agreed to it instantly." Luna piped in.

"I agreed to it after she did."

"Considering he challenged us we were allowed to make the rules. I figured that since he was such a big talker he would be willing to do two shots for each one of ours, and he did. In the end Allen and I each did seven shots which put Cross at 14. We were about to do another round when Cross was asked away, that's when Allen and I snuck out and headed back to school." Luna told them.

"We reached Luna and Selene's room first and found the room empty. We figured that Selene had stayed with Kanda so I came in with her. After a while I was going to leave but Luna suggested I stay so that way I wouldn't wake up Lavi." Allen continued.

"Things get fuzzy after that. The next thing I clearly remember is waking up in morning next to Allen and neither of us had a stitch of clothing on." Luna finished.

Allen and Luna looked to their friends and waited for a response. Lavi was the first to speak. "I figured you had gotten lucky that night, but wow Allen that is not what I had pictured."

"Wow twin."

"I never would have bet that you two could handle seven shots of tequila." Kanda responded.

"Nice to know my girl can handle alcohol." Tyki said smiling.

Allen and Luna were blushing again.

A few days later

"Looks like Tyki might actually win this one." Lavi said as he leaned against the wall and watched Tyki and Kanda fence.

"It's a good possibility; he's been practicing a lot lately." Just as Luna said these words Kanda landed a point. "They're tied now. The new one to land a point wins."

"Who are you rooting for Luna?" Selene asked.

"Tyki of course, I know you're rooting for your boyfriend."

"No, not this time. I'm getting tired of listening to Tyki's perverted comments that are 90% fueled by his sexual frustration."

"Well if he'd use some of that frustration to power his fencing then maybe he'll beat Kanda." Lavi piped in.

Allen and Lenalee walked in at that point with a new comer in tow. "I take it Kanda is winning?" Allen inquired.

"They're tied." Luna answered as she turned to face her friends; that's when she noticed the stranger. "Who's this?"

"Tyki's older brother Sheryl. He came to visit." Lenalee answered.

"Oh, welcome." Luna held out her hand to Sheryl. "My name is Luna Lumiere, this is my sister Selene, and that's Lavi. The one your brother is fighting is Kanda." She told him.

Sheryl shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, especially you Luna; I hear you've captured my little brother's heart."

"I'm his girlfriend."

Sheryl hugged her all of a sudden. "I'm so glad my brother finally found someone!"

Right then the referee called point. "The winner is Tyki Mikk."

Sheryl let go of Luna and rushed to his brother. "Tyki! I missed you!" Sheryl made to hug his brother but go a hand in the face.

"What are you doing here Sheryl, and did you bring Road with you?" Tyki took off his helmet with his free hand and looked at his brother.

"No I didn't bring my daughter even though she begged ever so cutely to come see you."

Selene and Luna walked over to the three men. "You look too young to have a daughter." They said at once.

"You're very sweet, but Road is my adopted daughter."

"And she loves to annoy me. As does he." Tyki gestured towards his brother.

"You're always to mean to me Tyki." Sheryl whined.

Luna and Selene look to each other and giggled at the brothers. "You two are so cute.

"You two are the cute ones, especially when you speak at the same time." Tyki said with a twinkle in his eye.

Luna blushed and then laughed as Kanda smacked Tyki upside the head. "No flirting with my girlfriend."

"I was simply paying them both a compliment." Tyki rubbed the back of his head.

"Tch, just go somewhere with Luna and get rid of that sexual frustration problem of yours." Kanda said flatly.

"That can wait; right now I need to get rid of my brother." Tyki grabbed the back of his brother's shirt collar and dragged Sheryl out of the room kicking and screaming. A few minutes later Tyki returned without his brother and walked to the locker room to change. When he returned he found Luna sitting behind Kanda and braiding his ponytail. "Get bored?"

"Just a bit." Luna tied off the braid and walked over to Tyki. "Where's Sheryl?"

"I kicked his butt out. He'll be back tomorrow I guarantee you, and he'll probably bring Road." Tyki explained.

"Alright."

"Now, you get to keep up your end of our deal." Tyki grinned wickedly.

"I figured as much."

Tyki picked up Luna bridal style and carried her to his and Kanda's dorm room.

Tyki sat Luna on his bed. "I know that you said we'd do this but I want to make sure you want this before I so much as kiss you." He told her with a gentle voice.

"I want this Tyki, I just wanted to wait. I know you would have consented to that but I also wanted to see just how much you wanted me by making you work for this." Luna explained.

"You little tease." He said softly. "You right, I would have waited, as it was I didn't try so hard to beat Allen and Kanda at first because I figured that's why you came up with this challenge a month and a half ago." Tyki told her.

Luna smiled. "I'm impressed, but as I said Tyki, I do want this."

"I'm honored." Tyki kissed her.

Luna returned the kiss, as it deepened she laced her fingers in his hair. Tyki enjoyed the contact but wanted a bit more. His hands went to her waist and slipped under her uniform shirt to touch the bare skin there. Luna removed Tyki's hair tie and ran her fingers through his wavy locks.

The two broke for air. Tyki removed his uniform jacket and shirt, Luna followed suit with her jacket and Tyki helped her out of her shirt. Next Tyki removed her bra and wasted no time in taking one nipple into his mouth and massaging the other with his hand. Pleasure coursed through Luna as she held Tyki's head in place.

"That feels so good Tyki." Luna breathed out.

Tyki gave the nipple one last lick before returning to Luna's lips. Tyki parted them with his tongue and explored her wet cavern. He moved to her neck and Luna's hands moved over Tyki's torso, memorizing the feel and looking for sensitive spots. She found one just under his ribs on his right side. Tyki inhaled sharply when she applied a little pressure. Luna smiled at his reaction and kept exploring while Tyki began doing the same.

After a few minutes of touching and kissing it stopped being enough. "Tyki, I need more, I need you." Luna told him as she broke from their heated kiss.

"You have me Luna my darling." Tyki said as he stood and removed the remainder of his clothing; he watched Luna strip and lay down on his bed. Tyki licked his lips at the sight before him, she was gorgeous, an angel, no, a goddess, and she was about to be all his.

Tyki crawled onto the bed and cupped Luna's cheek, she leaned into the touch, and he kissed her softly. "Tell me again. I don't want this to be a mistake when we wake up. I haven't been able to take my eye off of you since you fell into my arms. I love you Luna."

"I love you too Tyki. I want this as much as you do, and I promise this isn't going to be a mistake when we wake up. I haven't taken my eyes off of you either. You consume so much of my thoughts that even when I don't realize I'm thinking of you there's a spot in the back of my mind that wants to know what you're doing whenever we're apart." Luna poured her heart into her words.

"That's all I need to know." Tyki moved to hover over her and kissed her sweet lips. He took a silver packet off one of the shelves in his headboard and tore it open with his teeth. He took out the condom and rolled it over his swollen member then aligned himself with her center. "Are you ready?"

Luna nodded and Tyki thrust forward. He was fully sheathed in her wet heat and fought the reflex to keep moving. When Luna adjusted to his great size she nodded. "Move." Tyki did as his goddess commanded. He pulled out until only the tip was in and slowly glided back in. The pace he set was slow at first, he wanted to savor this for as long as possible but he wanted more. "Tyki, harder, faster."

He was more than happy to oblige. Tyki quickened his pace and thrust harder, each one bringing them both closer to their undoing. Luna dug her nails into Tyki's back and kept up with his pace. Tyki adjusted the angle and Luna cried out when he hit her sweet spot. "Do that again." Tyki hit the spot with every thrust and it wasn't long before they cried each other's name as they came.

Moments later they lay in one another's arms completely content to sleep the rest of the day away when a knock came at the door.

"Oi! Cover up; I need Mugen so I can train." Kanda yelled.

Tyki got out of bed, walked over to Kanda's side of the room and grabbed Mugen then walked to the door, opened it and handed his roommate his sword before closing the door on the shocked swordsman and crawling back into bed with Luna to cuddle and sleep.

**Tyki:** So why me?

**Me:** You're smart, sexy, and can be sweet when you want to be.

**Allen, Lavi, and Kanda:** *laugh*

**Me:** What? He can be.

**Link:** What's this I hear about you and Allen?

**Allen and I:** Crap. Blame Cross!

**Komui:** I'm just glad he didn't take my sweet innocent Lenalee with him that night.

**Allen:** She said she had plans with Lavi that night.

**Komui:** *runs to get his big drill*

**Lavi:** You'll pay for this Moyashi! *runs away screaming*

**Me:** *giggles* Anything you'd like to say Yuu-kun?

**Kanda:** Tch. At least you only braided my hair once.

**Me:** Tyki, tell them what they need to know while Allen and I run from Link. *runs away*

**Tyki:** Please read and review this story. She gets really excited when you write nice things. *takes your chin in his hand and looks deep into your eyes* You know you liked the story, so please, tell the lovely author that you did.


End file.
